Hurt
by Temeiki no Chocolate
Summary: Topi Jerami sudah menemukan One Piece dan para kru-nya telah menemukan jalan mereka masing-masing. Namun ada sebuah rahasia besar yang disembunyikan oleh salah satu kru topi jerami. Rahasia yang tak bisa diungkapkan karena mungkin akan mengganggu nakamanya dalam menggapai mimpinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Terimakasih untuk yang review di fanfic-ku sebelumnya, maaf lom dilanjut karena otak saya tiba2 hilang ide.**

**Ah One Piece milik Oda bukan saya**

Zosan, OOC, BL, Mperg

**Hurt**

Topi jerami adalah sebuah kelompok bajak laut yang 7 tahun lalu berhasil menemukan One Piece, sebuah harta karun yang ditinggalkan di Grand Line oleh raja bajak laut sebelumnya. Mereka banyak menjadi sorotan oleh pemerintah maupun oleh orang-orang yang mengenal mereka.

Namun sekarang para kru topi jerami sudah menempuh jalan mereka masing-masing, dan kebanyakan dari mereka kembali ke kampung halaman mereka, pengecualian untuk Sanji yang tidak mempunyai kampung halaman.

Sanji kembali ke restaurant Zeff untuk membantu orang tua itu menjaga restaurant yang dibangun dengan susah payah oleh mereka. Selain itu Sanji punya alasan lain yaitu dia ingin menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar dari nakamanya di topi jerami. Rahasia besar yang akan menimbulkan masalah untuk salah satu nakamanya.

"Mom jangan melamun atau Patty sialan itu akan mengambil keuntungan dengan memukulmu," Tegur seorang bocah kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun kepada Sanji yang tengah melamun memikirkan bagaimana keadaan nakama-nakamanya sekarang.

Sanji melirik bocah yang tadi menegurnya, dia tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya yang kini sudah bisa mengumpat, yeah anak yang menegur Sanji adalah anaknya, dan anaknya merupakan rahasia yang disembunyikan Sanji dari nakamanya.

"Kau jangan meremehkan Momi-mu Noa, mana mungkin Patty sialan itu bisa menyentuh muka Momi-mu dengan tangan kotornya, kau sendiri tahu kalau sebelum itu terjadi kaki Momi bakal melayang ke kepala bodohnya!" Ujar Sanji memberikan seringaian pada anaknya.

Melihat Momi-nya menyeringai membuat Noa ikut menyeringai. Anak yang tingginya hanya 1 meter itu tahu kalau kemampuan Momi-nya sudah jelas bukan tandingan Patty. Mominya itukan berbeda dari Momi-momi yang lain. Kata kakek Zeff, Mominya itu adalah orang yang istimewa. Istimewanya itu selain karena Mominya memiliki kaki panjang yang sangat keras untuk menendang, Mominya juga adalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak seharusnya mempunyai seorang anak. Noa sendiri bangga mengetahui fakta itu, walau dia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dari kakek tua itu.

"Mom, kapan kita akan ke pulau dan membeli stok bahan makanan untuk dapur?" Tanya Noa yang langsung dapat delikan dari Sanji. Sungguh bukan maksud Sanji berniat menakut-nakuti anaknya, hanya saja setiap kali Baratie mendarat di sebuah pulau, Noa pasti akan tersesat jika dia ikut singgah. Mengetahui fakta kalau sifat ayah Noa menurun pada Noa, itu sangat membuat Sanji sebal.

Sanji menghela nafas pelan, sebenarnya bukan saja sifat ayah Noa yang menurun pada Noa. Tapi juga dari segi fisik semua orang bilang Noa mirip dengan Zoro yang notabennya adalah ayah biologis dari Noa.

Okay memang tak masuk akal, mereka sama-sama lelaki right? Tapi kalian sendiri tahu kalau apapun bisa saja terjadi di Grand Line kan?

"Noa kalau maksudmu ingin tersesat lagi di pulau, Momi tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu ikut membeli stok untuk dapur!" Ujar Sanji menoyor kepala Noa, hufftt... bahkan rambut Noa pun hijau, membuat Sanji iri saja pada si Marimo bodoh itu.

Noa membelalakkan matanya lebar, tidak bisa, itu tidak bisa terjadi!

Mominya tidak boleh melarangnya untuk ikut ke pulau, itu tidak bisa. Dia harus mengancam Mominya agar dia bisa ikut, harus!

Sebenarnya bukan karena Noa bosan di kapal terus makanya dia ingin ikut ke pulau, hanya saja Noa sekarang mempunyai kegiatan baru di pulau-pulau yang akan ia singgahi. Dia ingin mengalahkan Dojo-dojo untuk mengukur seberapa hebat kemampuanya, yeah dan tentu saja Mominya tidak boleh melarangnya untuk ikut singgah!

"Ah Mom, kalau kau melarangku, ku pastikan Mom juga tak bisa pergi membeli stok untuk dapur! Aku akan merayu Kakek tua Zeff untuk melarang Mom pergi!" Ancam Noa yang langsung membuat Sanji sweat drop, ancaman Noa sungguh berefek.

Entahlah~ dia sebenarnya sedikit iri pada Noa. Noa mudah sekali mendapat perhatian dari semua orang, bahkan Zeff yang sangat kasar pun bisa menjadi sosok kakek sungguhan untuk Noa.

"Baiklah-baiklah kau boleh ikut dan lakukan kegiatan apa saja sesukamu! Mom tak akan pernah mencarimu jika kau sampai tersesat!" Gertak Sanji dan membuat Noa tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja Noa tahu kalau Mominya hanya mengancamnya, Mominya tidak mungkin meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Heh itu baru Momi ku," Ujar Noa kesenengan dan memeluk Sanji.

"Dasar Marimo junior," Umpat Sanji pelan, dia memberikan sedikit senyumnya pada Noa.

Sanji mengusak kepala Noa dengan lembut, dia berfikir sejenak, ngomong-ngomong sifat Noa yang sedikit manja turunan dari siapa? Diantara Zoro dan dirinya, dia rasa tak ada yang mempunyai sifat itu.

Sanji hanya menghela nafas pelan, mengingat nama Zoro membuatnya selalu menerawang jauh ke peristiwa tujuh tahun lalu, bagaimana Noa bisa lahir padahal Sanji dan Zoro sama-sama lelaki.

**Flashback**

Saat itu kru topi jerami telah berhasil menemukan impian Sanji yaitu All Blue. Sanji yang teramat senang mencoba semua jenis ikan yang ada dilaut All Blue, termasuk seekor ikan yang hanya ada satu spesiesnya, yeah karena Sanji tidak melihat adanya gerombolan ikan yang sejenis dengan yang ditemukannya berenang di laut All Blue.

"Ikan ini indah sekali~ warnanya transparan dan berkilau~ hmmm... tapi bagaimana ya rasanya?" Tanya Sanji pada dirinya sendiri. Dia yang sudah siap dengan pisau dapurnya hendak memotong ikan yang ada di tangannya. "Eumm tapi kenapa ikan ini perutnya besar sekali? Apa ikan ini sedang hamil?"

Sanji sedikit ragu memotong sang ikan, namun dia tetap memegangi sang ikan dan berniat memotongnya. Lalu diapun memotong ikan aneh yang menurutnya hanya ada satu-satunya di All Blue itu dengan cepat. Dengan pergerakan pisaunya yang cepat dan dengan bunyi 'splash' mengiringi pemotongan sang ikan, sang ikanpun terbelah. Namun tiba-tiba ikan itu menghilang dari hadapan Sanji dan Sanjipun pingsan.

_ 'Eung... Aku... ada dimana?' Sanji bergumam pelan, menatap kesekeliling dan yang dilihatnya hanya kosong._

_ 'Hay Blondie,' Panggil sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi pikiran Sanji. Sanji menoleh kesekelilingnya dan yang retinanya tangkap hanya ada seekor ikan yang tadi ditemukan olehnya di laut All Blue. Aneh ikan itukan harusnya sudah mati karena Sanji telah memotongnya, ini sungguh sangat membingungkan. Ah apakah mungkin ikan itu yang berbicara padanya tadi?_

_ 'Blondie~ yang kau pikirkan benar, aku lah yang sedang berbicara denganmu," Ujar sang Ikan membuat Sanji tersentak._

_ 'Kau ikan yang ku temukan di All Blue! Apa maksudnya semua ini hah?!' Ujar Sanji marah, entah kenapa dia mempunyai firasat buruk sekarang._

_ 'Tenanglah Blondie,' Ujar si ikan mencoba menenangkan Sanji dan malah membuat si blondie semakin cemas._

_ 'Bagaimana aku bisa tenang hah? Sementara aku berada disini dengan ikan yang sedang berbicara, harusnya ikan semacammu tidak bisa bicara! Kau kan bukan merman ataupun mermaid!' Ujar Sanji dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Keadaan ini sungguh membuat Sanji gila._

_ 'Ah ya kau benar kalau aku memang harusnya tak bicara, tapi~ aku bukan ikan biasa seperti kebanyakan ikan, aku adalah ikan pere-pere ikan yang selalu mengandung. Aku ikan asli dari All Blue dan aku tak bisa dimakan ataupun dibunuh, tapi kau malah melakukannya! Dan kau harus mendapatkan hukuman!' Ujar si ikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sanji dengan siripnya._

_ 'Apa maksudmu dengan hukuman?'_

_ 'Hukuman ya hukuman Blondie, ah begitu saja tak tahu... blondie~ pokoknya aku akan menghukummu atas kesalahan fatalmu karena sudah membunuhku!' Ujar ikan itu lagi._

_ 'Memang apa yang bisa ikan lakukan? Sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu padaku, aku akan menggorengmu duluan,' Ujar Sanji tersenyum mengejek si ikan._

_ 'Kau sombong sekali Blondie, ah tapi tidak masalah, karena akulah yang menang, dan sekarang aku akan mengutukmu! Yeah karena kau sudah tahu aku adalah ikan yang selalu mengandung, kau juga harus tahu hukuman bagi orang yang membunuh ikan sejenisku. Hukumannya adalah jika yang membunuh adalah perempuan, maka kandungan yang ada dalam perut ikan pere-pere akan berpindah keperut wanita itu,' Ujar ikan pere-pere terdiam sejenak. 'Sedangkan jika yang membunuh ikan pere-pere adalah lelaki, maka hukuman untuknya yaitu lelaki itu akan mempunyai rahim, dan jika rahim itu dibuahi sperma, maka laki-laki itu akan hamil,' Lanjut ikan pere-pere yang langsung membuat Sanji tertawa setelah mendengarnya._

_ 'Ahahaha~ jadi cuma itu? Hey ikan sialan, asal kau tahu saja ya, aku itu suka para ladies, jadi ada atau tidaknya rahim di tubuhku, aku rasa aku tidak akan hamil, kau harus tahu itu!' Ujar Sanji serius._

_ 'Kau pikir begitu? Well, Blondie... Blondie, kami itu kan ikan ajaib, jadi kami tidak akan memudahkanmu begitu saja, kau harus tahu ketika kau tidur dengan wanita dan wanita itu hamil, maka anakmu secara otomatis akan berpindah kerahimmu, kau mengerti?' Ujar ikan itu tersenyum licik, lalu diapun menghilang sebelum Sanji sempat menendangnya._

"Shit," Umpat Sanji pelan, dia membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk dari tidurnya. Che... ternyata hanya mimpi.

"Sanji kau tidak apapa?" Tanya Luffy yang berada di samping ranjang yang tengah di tiduri Sanji. Bukan hanya Luffy sebenarnya, tapi semua kru topi jerami berada di sekelilingnya saat ini.

Sanji memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing, eh tapi... tadi itu sebenarnya mimpi atau kenyataan? Masa iya kalau nantinya dia menikah dan punya anak, dia yang harus mengandung? Hal konyol macam apa itu?

"Sanji kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit? Seseorang tolong pangggil dokter~ ayo panggil dokter~" Ujar Chopper yang mulai panic sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chopper, dan kau itu adalah dokternya!" Ujar Sanji sweat drop.

"Hooa~mmm, Cih... hanya orang yang lemah saja yang pingsan karena kelelahan memotong ikan," Ujar Zoro yang langsung membuat Sanji menatapnya dengan ekspresi =.=

"Apa maksudmu Marimo sialan? Asal kau tahu saja ya, kalau bukan karena ikan itu adalah ikan ajaib, aku tak mungkin akan pingsan!" Ujar Sanji mendeath glare Zoro. Namun seperti biasa, Zoro akan lebih membuat Sanji kesal, yeah karena sekarang Zoro tengah menguap sebagai responnya atas ucapan Sanji.

Sanji mencoba mengontrol emosinya agar tak menendang kepala Marimo bodoh itu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menceritakan pada teman-temannya perihal kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

Sanji menceritakan semuanya pada nakamanya, namun kebanyakan dari mereka mengatakan kalau mungkin Sanji hanya mimpi, yeah karena para nakamanya tidak melihat adanya ikan transparan yang Sanji ceritakan.

"Sanj kami rasa kau butuh istirahat," Ujar Nami menepuk pelan pundak Sanji. Lalu diapun mengajak semua nakamanya untuk membiarkan Sanji istirahat. Sejak saat itu, Sanjipun melupakan perihal kejadian yang dialaminya, dia menganggap semua itu hanya mimpi saja.

Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah menemukan All Blue, Luffy berhasil menemukan One Piece dan menjadi raja bajak laut. Para kru topi jerami itupun mengadakan sebuah pesta besar, dan saat itulah kejadian pembentukan Noa terjadi.

Semua orang bersenang-senang dalam pesta, semua kru mabuk karena dibawah pengaruh alcohol **Blinderzz**, Alcohol yang sangat kuat bahkan walau baru satu gelas meminumnya. Namun dari semua orang, Sanji lah yang tidak mabuk karena dia masih berada di dapur guna memasak makanan untuk Luffy yang tidak hentinya merengek meminta daging padahal sang kapten sudah mabuk berat. Sanji sendiri tidak bisa menolak keinginan Luffy, nakamanya itu baru saja menggapai mimpinya, dan Sanji hanya ingin memanjakannya sesekali, itu saja.

* * *

Tiba-tiba pintu dapur didobrag dengan keras oleh Zoro, membuat sang koki terkaget-kaget dan dia mendekati Zoro hendak menendang pendekar pedang itu.

"Hoi Marimo! Kau cari ribut ya!" Ujar Sanji sedikit mengontrol emosinya untuk tida menendang si rambut hijau.

"Shitty Cook, aku lapar~ aku ingin memakanmu," Ujar Zoro yang langsung mendorong Sanji jatuh kelantai, membuat si koki meringis kesakitan. Sanji hendak berdiri dan benar-benar ingin menendang kepala Zoro, namun Zoro malah menubruknya dan menciumnya dengan liar.

Sanji hanya bisa diam membatu meneremia semua perlakuan Zoro, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Dia hanya bisa mendesah ketika Zoro memanjakannya di daerah sensitivnya. Dia sendiri bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, dia yang dikenal selalu memuji para ladies, kini hanya pasrah tanpa perlawanan ketika ada lelaki yang me raep-nya. Sanji menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan Zoro, ah benar, mungkin karena orang yang meraep Sanji adalah Zoro makanya dia hanya bisa pasrah.

Sanji tak tahu perasaan apa yang dimilikinya, sampai akhirnya dia tertidur karena kelelahan menerima kenikmatan yang Zoro berikan.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Sanji terbangun dan langsung membersikan dirinya dan tempat yang dia gunakan untuk sex bersama Zoro. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya melihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan bersama Zoro. Lagipula, Zoro itu kemarin mabuk, Sanji takut kalau kemarin hanya efek dari beer yang Zoro minum. Sanji heran sendiri, bagaimana bisa Zoro dikalahkan oleh beer? Itu sangat tidak biasa, mungkin karena Beer pemberian Garp yang sangat luar biasa kuat hingga Zoropun mabuk, yeah Blinderzz adalah beer pemberian dari Garp.

"Oi Sanji~ Daging~" Teriak Luffy berulang-ulang dan langsung memeluk atau lebih tepatnya mencekik koki itu.

"Hoaam~ kau berisik sekali, mengganggu tidurku saja," Ujar Zoro yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Luffy melirik Zoro yang tengah menguap lebar, mata Luffy membesar melihat Zoro.

"Zoro, kau ngompol ya?" Tanya Luffy tiba-tiba dan membuat suasana menjadi terasa berat bagi Sanji.

"Ah i-itu, sepertinya aku kemarin mimpi basah," Jawab Zoro sekenanya. Sanji menatap horror kearah Zoro. Sanji hanya mendelik pada Zoro, ck Marimo itu benar-benar bodoh atau bagaimana? Kenapa dia tidak bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan nyata?

"Hohoho aku pikir kau aseksual Zoro, tapi ternyata kau bisa mimpi basah juga, ah ya ngomong-ngomong siapa yang ada dalam mimpimu?" Tanya Nami yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam dapur diikuti para kru yang lain.

"Bukan urusanmu kurasa," Jawab Zoro cuek hendak meninggalkan dapur.

"Kau malu atau bagaimana hemm? Atau jangan-jangan kau memimpikan Sanji ya? Karena itu kau sampai tertidur di dapur," Ujar Nami menggoda. Sanji semakin depresi saja mendengar pertanyaan dari Nami yang ditunjukan untuk Zoro, sedangkan Zoro justru biasa saja.

"Tentu saja bukan dengan koki sialan itu, yang jelas dia itu special, eumm dan dia itu... diaaaa aa Tashigi, iya Tashigi, dia adalah orang yang mirip dengan Kuina," Jawab Zoro yang yang langsung membuat Sanji beraut sedih.

Kata-kata Zoro sungguh menampar dirinya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini ketika para ladiesnya menolaknya. Tapi kali ini, hati Sanji sangat remuk mendengar pernyataan Zoro. Padahal dia baru saja merasakan getaran aneh yang menyenangkan, namun getaran itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang amat dalam.

"MEMANG SIAPA YANG INGIN JADI OBJEK MIMPI BASAHMU MARIMO!" Teriak Sanji yang langsung menendang kepala Zoro. Dan pada akhirnya, kedua orang itu berkelahi lagi dan lagi.

* * *

"Jadi kau merasa pusing dan mual akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Chopper yang tengah memeriksa Sanji. Sanji menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Chopper. Akhir-akhir ini memang badan Sanji terasa lemas dan dia jadi sering mual hanya karena mencium bumbu dapur, dan ini membuatnya khawatir karena sebagai seorang koki kerjaannya berhubungan dengan bumbu dapur, jadi dia putuskan saja Chopper untuk memeriksanya.

Mata Chopper tampak berkaca-kaca setelah dia menyentuh perut Sanji. Sanji yang melihat Chopper seperti ingin menangis juga menjadi resah. Dia yakin kalau dia pasti terkena penyakit yang berbahaya makanya Chopper menjadi sedih.

"Chopper, memang apa penyakitku? Kau terlihat sedih," Tanya Sanji pada akhirnya.

"Sa-sanji aku pasti salah, ini tidak mungkin hiks," Ujar Chopper yang mulai menangis. Dia memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Dia merasa buruk karena dia ragu akan pemeriksaannya terhadap Sanji.

"Hentikan Chopper, jangan melukai dirimu sendiri! Memangnya apa penyakitku sih?" Tanya Sanji penasaran pake banget.

"Sa-sanji aku... aku tidak yakin ta-tapi ketika aku meraba perutmu hiks hiks, disitu ada kehidupan lain hiks, a-ada janin di dalam perutmu Sanji, aku tidak yakin apa itu benar tapi... tapi... hiks... aku tidak tahu," Ujar Chopper terisak-isak dan membuat Sanji membatu.

Janin? Tidak mungkin, hahaha ini sungguh lelucon yang sangat lucu!

"Chopper kau pasti salah," Ujar Sanji yang merasa ngeblank. Dia terkekeh kecil dengan apa yang dikatakan Chopper, ini semua pasti hanya lelucon.

"Aku juga berharapnya seperti itu hiks, tapi ini benar Sanji hiks, maafkan aku hiks," Isak Chopper semakin keras yang malah membuat Sanji sweat drop, ya iyalah sweat drop, kan harusnya Sanji yang menangis bukan Chopper iya kan?

Tapi kejadian ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Ah tunggu, kalau mengingat perkataan ikan sialan yang ada di laut All Blue, mungkin saja kejadian ini menjadi mungkin. Ikan itu bilang kalau Sanji akan mempunyai rahim seperti wanita kan? Dan kemarin saat kru topi jerami merayakan pesta, bukankah ia tidur dengan Zoro? Jadi kejadian ini mungkin benar-benar nyata. Mungkin sperma Zoro masuk kedalam rahim Sanji dan menyebabkan Sanji hamil.

"Sudah Chopper jangan menangis, aku rasa ini mungkin benar, kau tidak salah jadi jangan meminta maaf okay!" Ujar Sanji mencoba menenangkan Chopper namun si reindeer kecil tak mau berhenti menangis. "Chopper dengarkan aku, ini adalah rahasia, ini bukan salahmu tapi ini salahku, jadi kau cukup dengar mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi okay?" Ucap Sanji lagi. Lalu diapun menceritakan semuanya dari mulai pertemuanya dengan ikan aneh yang ditemukan di All Blue sampai dengan pesta perayaan ditemukannya One Piece.

Chopper mendengar dengan seksama penuturan Sanji. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian yang dialami oleh nakamanya itu. Selain itu dia tidak menyangka kalau Sanji bisa melakukan having sex atau apalah itu dengan Zoro, sampai Sanji mengandung.

"Sanji kita harus menceritakan pada semuanya," Ujar Chopper yang sudah sedikit tenang setelah mendengar cerita Sanji, yeah dia merasa tenang karena ternyata janin yang ada di kandungan Sanji adalah anak Zoro.

Sanji menggeleng pelan, dia tidak bisa menceritakan kejadian ini pada nakamanya yang lain. Dia tidak ingin Zoro menjadi terganggu perihal ini, terlebih lagi Sanji tahu kalau Zoro menyukai Tashigi, orang yang mirip dengan Kuina.

"Tidak Chopper, kita rahasiakan ini okay?" Pinta Sanji menatap Chopper dalam, yeah agar Reindeer yang ada di depannya itu mengerti kalau belum saatnya nakama-nakamanya tahu, terutama Zoro.

"Tapi perutmu akan membesar dan kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya," Ujar Chopper lagi membujuk Sanji.

"Aku tahu Chopper, tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku tak mau membuat yang lain kecewa, terlebih lagi Zoro, kau sendiri tahukan kalau dia harus mengalahkan Mihawk? Aku tak mau menjadi beban pikiranya, terlebih lagi dia juga mempunyai seseorang yang special, aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaannya Chopper," Ujar Sanji yang malah membuat Chopper menjadi sesegukan lagi.

"Sanji... tapi nanti kau yang akan menderita hiks," Chopper mengucek-ucek matanya yang basah karena air matanya terus mengalir.

"Tidak Chopper, aku baik-baik saja, dan untuk menyembunyikan kandungan ini aku akan kembali ke Baratie," Ujar Sanji tersenyum kecil. Sanji mengambil rokok yang ada di sakunya, kemudian menyalakannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu-" Ujar Chopper yakin. Dia kemudian merebut rokok milik Sanji dan memadamkannya. "-ini aku lakukan agar kau bisa menjaga kandunganmu dengan baik tanpa terganggu oleh kebiasaan merokokmu itu,"

"Tidak perlu Chopper, kau kan harus kembali ke rumahmu bukan? Kau tak perlu menghawatirkan aku," Ujar Sanji yang sedikit terkejut karena Chopper ingin ikut bersamanya kembali ke Baratie.

"Tidak apapa aku akan menjagamu sampai kau melahirkan, karena aku kan seorang dokter," Ujar Chopper dengan senyum lebar, mencoba meyakinkan Sanji kalau dirinya bersungguh-sungguh dan membuat Sanji tak kuasa menolak.

"Ah baiklah aku mengerti, kalau begitu kita minta izin pada Luffy, aku yakin dia akan mengerti," Ujar Sanji dan diapun segera mengandeng Chopper menemui Luffy.

Sanji menceritakan semuanya pada Luffy dan sang kaptenpun mengangguk mengerti. Dia membiarkan Sanji dan Chopper pergi tanpa pamit kepada nakamanya yang lain. Dia tahu kalau akan terasa berat bagi mereka untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal pada nakamanya yang lain dan dia hanya berpesan kepada Sanji dan Chopper untuk menjaga diri mereka agar tetap hidup. Lagipula mungkin memang sudah seharusnya para krunya sudah bisa mengambil jalan hidup mereka masing-masing.

Setelah itu Chopper dan Sanji pun kembali ke Baratie. Awalnya Zeff kaget dengan kedatangan Sanji dan Chopper, namun setelah diceritakan semuanya, Zeff mengerti dan malah mulai memanjakan Sanji, benar-benar bukan sifat Zeff. Tiga bulan kemudian, Sanji dengar kalau semua kru sudah mengambil jalan mereka masing-masing, mereka semua kembali ke kampung halaman mereka, kecuali Brook yang menetap di Grand Line. Tidak ada pihak pemerintah yang mengejar-ngejar kepala para bajak laut topi jerami lagi, dan itu sungguh membuat lega, yeah setidaknya teman-temannya aman.

Di Baratie sendiri, Chopper mengurus Sanji dengan baik sampai di usia kandungan Sanji yang memasuki bulan ke Sembilan. Chopper terpaksa membedah perut Sanji demi mengeluarkan bayinya, menciptakan bekas jahitan di perut Sanji yang tak bisa hilang.

Jujur saja ini pertama kali bagi Chopper menangani orang yang melahirkan. Tapi Chopper sungguh menangani ini dengan sangat baik, dan bayi Sanji bisa dikeluarkan dengan sehat tanpa cacat.

Ketika pertama kali Chopper melihat anak Sanji, kata yang terlintas pertama kali di kepalanya adalah nama Zoro. Benar-benar mirip, rambutnya yang hijau, telinganya, alisnya, mukanya, semuanya di dominasi oleh Zoro. Bahkan Sanji sempat iri pada Zoro, karena semua orang yang melihat Noa mengatakan kalau Noa itu mirip dengan Zoro bukan Sanji, padahalkan Sanji yang melahirkan Noa.

Setelah kelahiran anak Sanji, beberapa hari kemudian Chopper memutuskan pulang ke kampung halamannya. Tapi Chopper sering sekali berkunjung ke Baratie, yeah tentu saja ketika kapal itu dekat dengan kampung halamannya.

Setahun kemudian setelah Noa lahir (yang berarti tahun kedua setelah Sanji meninggalkan nakamanya), Noa mulai bisa berbicara. Sanji mengajarkan Noa untuk memanggilnya Dady, namun Zeff mengajarkan Noa untuk memanggil Sanji dengan sebutan Momi. Pada akhirnya Noa menuruti Zeff dan membuat Sanji uring-uringan ketika Noa memanggilnya Momi, sedangkan Noa sendiri hanya tertawa, yang Sanji anggap sebagai ejekan dari si Marimo junior.

Tiga tahun setelah perginya Sanji dari Kru, Sanji mendengar kabar kalau Zoro telah berhasil mengalahkan Mihawk dan Sanji juga dengar kalau Usop dan Kaya akan bertunangan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Usop dan Kaya bertunangan, namun hanya Sanji yang tidak menghadiri pertunangan itu. Dia hanya mengirimkan kado untuk mereka.

Lalu setahun kemudian dia juga mendengar kabar kalau Zoro juga akan bertunangan dengan Tashigi, dan itu sungguh membuat dada Sanji sesak. Sanji tidak menghadiri pesta pertunangan Zoro, sama seperti di pertunangan Usop, dia hanya menitipkan kadonya melalui Chopper.

Sebenarnya saat mendengar pertunangan Zoro dan Tashigi, Sanji sedikit merasa depresi, namun dia bangkit kembali ketika melihat anaknya yang berusia 3 tahun berjalan ke arahnya, Noa memeluknya erat dan menenangkannya, membuatnya mempunyai rasa hidup lagi.

Sekarang waktu telah berlalu selama tujuh tahun sejak dia berpisah dengan nakamanya. Dia sudah mulai berpikir dewasa dan dia sudah bersiap untuk bertemu dengan para nakama-nakamanya. Dia akan menghadiri pertunangan Luffy dan Nami yang akan segera diselenggarakan ketika para nakama di topi jerami semuanya lengkap.

Tentu saja ini semua Luffy yang mengusulkannya, yeah karena dia ingin melihat semua nakamanya hadir di acara pertunangannya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan nakama-nakamanya yang sekarang dan terutama dia ingin melihat Sanji plus anaknya.

Nami sendiri tidak memprotesnya, karena dengan begitu dia bisa menghemat biaya pertunangannya, kan di topi jerami ada sang koki (Sanji) yang bisa disuruh masak gratis tanpa bayar, lalu ada juga pemusik (Brook), Pembuat tempat pertunangan (Franky & Usop + Zoro yang bisa dimanfaatkan tenaganya), Pendekor (Robin) dan sang dokter (Chopper) yeah bila ada kesalahan kerja kan dibutuhkan dokter, oh ya jangan lupa juga Vivi yang menyumbang dana terbanyak untuk pertunangannya dengan Luffy.

* * *

Sanji menatap poster buronan nakama-nakamanya yang dulu di simpan oleh Zeff. Hufttt... Sanji menghela nafasnya pelan. Dua pulau lagi, dia akan dekat dengan nakama-nakamanya. Dua pulau lagi yang harus dia singgahi agar dia sampai di tempat Nami. Semakin dekat saja jaraknya dengan nakama-nakamanya, dan jujur saja itu membuatnya takut.

"Asisten kepala koki! Kita sudah mendarat di pulau, Pemilik Zeff ingin kau membeli stok untuk dapur," Panggil seorang koki bernama Tokio. Sanji menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon, lalu diapun mencari Noa yang ingin diajaknya ikut singgah.

"Hei Marimo junior! Kita sudah sampai di pulau, kau boleh ikut pergi tapi kau jangan sampai tersesat okay?" Ujar Sanji menoyor dahi Noa dengan telunjuknya.

"Sipp Boss!"

"Bagus Noa, kau tetaplah panggil Momi dengan sebutan Bos ketika kita keluar dari Baratie, ah akhirnya aku bisa melihat wanita-wanita cantik~" Ujar Sanji yang matanya langsung berbentuk love-love. Noa yang melihatnya hanya menepuk keningnya pelan dan segera saja lenyap dari hadapan Sanji.

Noa berjalan sendirian mencari sebuah dojo di pulau yang baru dia singgahi. Dia bertanya ke beberapa penduduk tentang lokasi dimana tempat Dojo berada. Dan sekarang disinilah Noa, di sebuah Dojo besar yang Noa yakini pasti dia bisa mengalahkan siswa terkuat di Dojo itu.

"Apa ada orang disini?!" Teriak Noa dari luar Dojo. "Aku adalah Doujouyaburi!* Semua orang yang kuat majulah lawan aku!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Hahaha sangat jarang sekali melihat Doujouyaburi saat ini, eh Zoro kau ini mengagetkan saja, kenapa kau ingin menjadi Doujouyaburi lagi? Kau kan sudah menjadi pendekar pedang yang terkuat," Ujar sesorang yang memakai kacamata dan rambutnya diikat satu, dia adalah ayah dari Kuina. "dan ada apa dengan badanmu itu? Kenapa kau jadi kecil lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu sensei?" Tanya Zoro mendekati senseinya itu. Zoro sebenarnya tadi sedang mengajari anak-anak berlatih Dojo, tapi dia sedikit penasaran dengan orang yang berani berteriak di depan Dojo milik senseinya.

"Ah ternyata yang ini bukan Zoro ya," Ujar ayah Kuina dan menunjuk-nunjuk Noa dengan senyumannya. Zoro mengikuti arah telunjuk senseinya dan menemukan anak berambut hijau yang dikira senseinya adalah dirinya.

"Yang benar saja sensei! Aku tak mungkin mirip dengannya!" Ujar Zoro menunjuk-nunjuk Noa dengan bodohnya, membuat empat tanda siku nangkring di kepala Noa. "Ini pasti karena sensei sudah semakin tua jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas,"

"Zoro tapi mataku masih sangat jelas, jelas-jelas anak ini mir-"

"Diam! Aku kemari untuk melawan yang terkuat disini! Jadi cepat lawan aku!" Ujar Noa dengan sombongnya –bayangin aja Zoro waktu kecil.

"Che sombong sekali," Cibir Zoro memalingkan mukanya.

"Sama sepertimu waktu kecil," Ujar ayah Kuina yang kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Noa. Dia melihat muka Noa, mirip sekali dengan Zoro waktu kecil. "Zoro apa dia anakmu? Lihat dari dekat, dia sangat mirip denganmu," Ujar ayah Kuina yang membuat Zoro bermuka shock, namun segera saja ikut berjongkok melihat muka Noa.

Zoro menatap Noa dengan tajam, apanya yang membuat anak ini mirip dengan dirinya? Hahaha ada ada saja senseinya. Pandangan mata Zoro tiba-tiba berhenti pada mata Noa, dan saat itu Noa tengah mendeath glare Zoro.

"Sensei pasti bercanda, dia bukan mirip denganku tapi mirip sekali dengan koki sialan itu," Ujar Zoro tanpa sadar, dia masih tetap menatap mata Noa.

"Koki sialan apa?" Tanya ayah Kuina bingung.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, hanya seseorang yang ku benci saja, dia selalu menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu," Ujar Zoro memberi penjelasan pada senseinya. Zoro kemudian berdiri dari jongkoknya dan memandang Noa.

"Jadi kalian menerima tantanganku atau tidak?!" Ucap Noa masih dengan gaya arogannya.

"Kau bujuk saja orang ini," Ujar ayah Kuina, jarinya menunjuk ke arah Zoro. "Dia adalah yang terkuat di Dojo ini," lanjutnya lagi dengan senyumannya.

"Che memangnya apa untungnya buatku jika melawannya?" Tanya Zoro dengan nada meremehkan. "Apa kau mau bergabung dengan Dojo ini jika kalah?"

"TIDAK! Itu tidak mungkin," Tolak Noa dengan tegas. "-ah tapi aku bisa mentraktirmu makan kalau aku kalah," Bujuk Noa. Noa sebenarnya bukannya menolak untuk bergabung dengan Dojo, dia juga ingin sekali ikut kelas Dojo, tapi dia masih punya Momi yang harus dia jaga, itulah alasannya mengapa dia bisa langsung menolak dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak tertarik, kau pergi saja," Ujar Zoro hendak masuk kembali ke ruang latihan sebelum kakinya di pegangi oleh Noa.

"Uncle kau pelit sekali sih! Hanya luangkan waktumu sedikit saja apa kau tak bisa? Atau uncle takut dengan anak kecil?" Ucap Noa menyeringai menang ketika dia melihat wajah Zoro mendadak gelap di separuh wajahnya.

"Masuklah kedalam dan biar aku perkenalkan dengan siapa kau sedang berbicara nak," Ujar Zoro membalas seringaian dari Noa, membuat anak didik Zoro yang tengah mengintip mereka, merinding ketakutan.

Noa mengikuti langkah Zoro menuju kelas Dojo, dia mengambil beberapa pedang untuk digunakannya melawan Zoro.

Ayah Kuina sebagai wasit memerintahkan Zoro dan Noa untuk memberi salam pada dewa, lalu kemudian saling membungkuk satu sama lain.

Pertarungan antara Zoro dan Noa-pun dimulai. Zoro hanya menggunakan satu pedang kayu yang tipis, dia kemudian memukul kepala Noa dengan sedikit dari tenaganya dan membuat Noa kalah dalam sekali pukul.

"Hahaha bagaimana sekarang? Kau sudah kalah," Ujar Zoro mengejek Noa. Noa yang di remehkan hanya shock, tidak mungkin dia kalah hanya dengan sekali pukulan, itu sungguh tidak mungkin. Noa kemudian kembali bangkit dengan berdiri dan hendak menyerang Zoro lagi menggunakan teknik Nintoryu, namun sebelum itu Zoro menyentil kepala Noa dengan ujung kendonya dan sukses membuat Noa jatuh.

"Tidak mungkin aku dikalahkan hanya dengan seperti ini huwaaa hiks," Isak Noa menutupi mukanya dengan tangan. "Ugh... ini menyakitkan tapi... Baiklah aku mengku kalah dan uncle, kau bisa mendapatkan traktiranku," Ujar Noa akhirnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik," Jawab Zoro hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas Dojo, tapi lagi-lagi Noa memegangi kakinya.

"Kalau kau ikut denganku, kau tidak akan menyesal! Karena kau akan ku traktir di restaurant terkenal Baratie," Bujuk Noa lagi. Sebenarnya Noa hanya tidak ingin berhutang saja pada uncle di depannya ini. Zoro sedikit tersentak mendengar kata Baratie.

"Baratie ada di pulau ini?" Tanya Zoro memastikan. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Iya aku serius lah uncle, hmm aku tahu sih mungkin ini pertama kalinya uncle makan di restaurant mewah Baratie, jadi uncle pasti sangat kaget," Ucap Noa merasa bangga. Walaupun Noa di Baratie hanya dijadikan sebagai pelayan oleh Mominya, tapi Noa tetap bangga bisa membuat orang terkejut karena anak sekecil dia bisa mentraktir orang di restaurant mewah milik Kakek tua Zeff.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi! Sudah lama sekali aku tak menghajar koki sialan itu," Ujar Zoro menarik kerah belakang Noa dan membuat anak yang ditarik memprotesnya. Sedangkan ayah Kuina hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

* * *

"Sebenarnya kau tahu tidak sih jalannya?" Tanya Zoro bete, sudah satu jam lebih dia dan Noa hanya berputar-putar kota dan tidak menemukan tempat pendaratan kapal Baratie. Noa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Seharusnya dia tadi pergi kearah timur atau barat? Sungguh membingungkan, terlebih bangunan kota di pulau yang kali ini dia singgahi bentuknya hampir mirip semua, membuat kepala pusing saja.

"Eumm uncle, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pimpin jalannya? Kau kan orang pulau ini, jadi kau tahukan dimana dermaganya?" Ujar Noa pada akhirnya menyerah.

"Yeah yeah baiklah, kau ikuti saja aku," Ujar Zoro berjalan mendahului Noa.

"Uncle, kalau kau sudah mencicipi masakan di Baratie, aku yakin uncle akan ketagihan, soalnya di restaurant Baratie itu makanannya enak-enak, terlebih lagi jika Kakek tua Zeff dan Mo-maksudku Bos Sanji yang membuatnya," Ujar Noa membanggakan masakan Kakek dan Mominya.

Zoro menatap Noa dengan senyum kecil, heh, tentu saja Zoro lebih tahu bagaimana rasa masakan koki sialan itu.

"Apa kau bekerja di Baratie?" Tanya Zoro pada Noa yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Iya, aku bekerja sebagai pelayan disana," Jawab Noa dengan mantap.

"Kau anak yang mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, sangat bagus," Puji Zoro yang sukses membuat muka Noa menjadi memerah. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memujinya selain Momi dan Kakeknya, itu sungguh membuat Noa senang.

"Tentu saja, Momiku mengajariku dengan cukup apik," Jawab Noa membanggakan Mominya.

"Oh begitu, lalu kenapa kau bekerja jadi pelayan? Apa kau tak ingin bergabung di Dojo? Kulihat kau cukup punya bakat," Tanya Zoro dan kali ini sukses membuat wajah Noa menjadi mendung.

"Aku... aku tak bisa uncle, aku tidak bisa keluar dari Baratie, ada orang yang harus aku jaga di sana," Jawab Noa jujur. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, uncle kenapa kita sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar di daerah ini?" Tanya Noa yang menyadari kalau dia berada di titik semula ketika Zoro baru memimpin jalannya.

"Ah pasti karena dermaganya sudah pindah makanya dari tadi kita berjalan, dermaganya tidak ketemu juga," Ujar Zoro ngeles. Sebenarnya hidup selama 4 tahun di pulau ini sama sekali tidak membantu apapun, Zoro tetap saja sering tersesat atau lebih tepatnya hampir setiap hari tersesat.

"Zoro!" Teriak sebuah suara, memanggil nama Zoro. Zoro mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Tashigi sedang mendekat kearahnya.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... akhirnya aku menemukanmu, kau ini kemana saja? Hari ini kan kita harus berkemas untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan Luffy dan Nami, ayo kita pulang!" Ujar Tashigi dan menarik paksa lengan Zoro. Noa yang tidak tahu apapa hanya mengekor di belakang.

"Oi oi Tashigi, aku sedang ada urusan sebentar," Ujar Zoro menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus kembali atau kita akan ditinggal oleh Franky dan Robin," Ucap Tashigi yang tetap menarik lengan Zoro.

Robin dan Franky memang sengaja mampir ke pulau yang di tempati Zoro agar si pendekar pedang tidak tersesat ketika akan menghadiri pertunangan Luffy dan Nami. Robin dan Franky sendiri sudah tiba sejak kemarin malam dan rencananya hari ini mereka akan langsung berangkat.

"Okay baiklah-baiklah, setidaknya berikan aku waktu lima menit untuk berbicara pada kawan kecilku," Ucap Zoro melirik kearah Noa. Tashigi yang mengikuti arah pandang Zoropun mengangguk mengerti.

"Oi kau bocah sialan, hari ini aku sangat sibuk, mungkin kau bisa mentraktirku lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi, kau okay?" Tanya Zoro berjongkok di depan Noa.

"Baiklah uncle, aku akan mentraktirmu jika kita bertemu lagi, kalau aku lupa, uncle datang saja ke Baratie dan cukup sebut namaku lalu bilang kalau aku sudah janji mentraktir uncle, Mo-maksudku Bosku pasti akan memberikan pesanan yang uncle minta, oh ya uncle ingat namaku agar kau bisa ku traktir, namaku Noa," Ujar Noa mengembangkan senyumnya dan dibalas anggukan dari Zoro.

"Baiklah Noa aku mengerti," Ujar Zoro menepuk pelan kepala Noa dan kemudian pergi bersama Tashigi kembali ke Dojo. Noa hanya memperhatikan punggung Zoro dan Tashigi sampai menghilang, uncle itu, suatu saat dia pasti bisa mengalahkannya, itulah janji yang dibuat Noa pada dirinya sendiri.

"DASAR MARIMO JUNIOR! Kau ini kemana saja hah? Membuat khawatir saja," Ujar Sanji yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Noa dan kemudian menjewer telinga sang anak. Noa yang dijewer hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan meminta Mominya melepasnya.

"Awww Bos ampun lepasin Noaaa,"

"Tidak Noa, sayangnya Bos-mu ini tidak akan melepaskan telingamu sampai kita ada di Baratie," Ujar Sanji menyeringai seram. Noa hanya meneguk ludahnya pasrah, kalau sudah begini sih jangan pernah sekali-kali membuat sang koki cemas atau hukuman siap menanti.


	2. Find the Marimo

**One Piece milik Oda**

'''''''''''

'''''''''''

A/N : Terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir XD. Alasan ga cepet update itu karena ada ide tapi sulit nuangin ke tulisan, authornya amatiran sih hehehe. Oh ya kawan, maafkan saya yak karena bahasanya slengean, ga baku, ga sesuai dengan EYD, terlebih lagi character-nya jadi OOC banget XD terus ceritanya Gajeba, jadi sebelum anda kecewa, disarankan untuk tidak membaca. Belum masuk konflik...

**Hurt**

**OOC, OC, BL, Zosan**

Sanji menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Noa dengan kesal. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, dia dan anaknya itu masih saja berdebat. Perdebatan yang bagi Sanji sangat berat, karena anaknya terus saja merengek ikut dengan Sanji ke pulau yang akan mereka singgahi. Namun Sanji dengan tegas menolak permintaan Noa karena pulau itu adalah pulau tempat tinggal Nami, pulau dimana nakama-nakamanya akan berkumpul, dan Sanji tidak mau Noa sampai dilihat oleh nakamanya.

Sanji menggebrak meja di depannya, dia ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan anaknya itu. Dia tidak mau mendengar bujukan-bujukan Noa –yang bila diteruskan akan meluluhkan hatinya.

"Morimo Junior dengarkan Momi, kau boleh ikut turun di pulau-pulau lain, tapi tidak di pulau yang akan kita singgahi hari ini, dan ini keputusan akhirnya, kau mengerti?!" Ucap Sanji mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Noa. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Noa yang tampaknya masih tidak rela dengan keputusan Sanji.

* * *

Sanji berdiri di deck belakang kapal Baratie, dia mengambil sebatang rokok di saku dan kemudian menyulutnya. Dia masih merasa pusing dengan perdebatan antara dirinya dan anaknya tadi.

Sanji menghirup rokoknya perlahan, hmmm... kalau dipikir-pikir secara logika, Sanji memang merasa aneh sendiri, Noa itukan baru menginjak usia 6 tahun, tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali berdebat dengan anaknya itu?

Padahalkan pada umumnya anak sekecil Noa dibujuk dengan permen-pun harusnya goyah, tapi kenapa untuk Noa tidak? Huftt... sungguh Noa sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan anak seusianya.

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya mencoba rileks, Noa itu mempunyai sifat keras kepala turunan dari Zoro, sifat itulah yang selalu Sanji kagumi. Sifat keras kepala milik Zoro yang mendorong Sanji menemukan All Blue, sifat keras kepala yang hanya dimiliki oleh si pendekar pedang itu.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Noa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang mengalihkan Sanji dari lamunannya. Sanji mencari sumber suara itu, dan ternyata itu adalah suara Zeff yang berada di deck atas.

"Ya begitulah," Jawab Sanji acuh. Dia menyesap rokoknya lagi, menyesapnya dengan kuat namun pelan, mencoba menikmati rasa tembakau yang begitu nikmat baginya.

Zeff melirik anak angkatnya itu dengan teduh, dia tahu kebiasaan anaknya itu jika tengah menghadapi banyak masalah. Anak angkatnya itu... dia selalu memilih menyendiri dan memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan menikmati sebatang rokok untuk melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Zeff mencoba mengorek informasi dari Sanji. Zeff melihat Sanji menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, wajahnya begitu keras, ah mungkin kali ini pertengkaran anak angkatnya dengan cucunya terbilang lebih parah dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Itu karena aku tak mengizinkan dia ikut turun di pulau tempat tinggal Nami, kau sendiri tahukan kalau aku tidak mau nakama-nakamaku sampai ada yang melihatnya? Aku takut mereka akan curiga," Ujar Sanji yang dapat anggukan mengerti dari Zeff. Zeff hendak menenangkan Sanji, namun sebuah suara mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ei bastard kau disini rupanya, kupikir kau pergi bersama anak sialanmu," Ujar Patty yang hendak membuang sampah di deck belakang, namun dia mendapati Sanji ada disana. "Oh pemilik Zeff juga ada disini ya," lanjut Patty yang menyadari keberadaan Zeff. Zeff sendiri hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Apa maksudmu sialan! Kau bilang Noa pergi?!" Tanya Sanji marah. Dia meraih baju Patty dan mencengkram Patty dengan sangat kuat, Sanji merasa sangat tidak nyaman kali ini. Emosinya benar-benar tak bisa dikontrol, dia merasa kecewa... dia tak menyangka Noa akan membandel dan tak mengidahkan perintahnya.

"Jangan mencekikku Bakayaro!" Patty melepas cengkraman Sanji dan hendak memukulnya. Namun Sanji dengan gesit segera menghindar. "Anak sialanmu memang sudah pergi sejak kapal ini mendarat 5 menit yang lalu," Jelas Patty yang membuat Sanji langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai kapal, dia merasa seluruh badannya lemas. Mengapa dia melamun sampai tidak menyadari kapal Baratie sudah mendarat? Ck bodoh. Sanji memukul-mukuli kepalanya dengan keras, dia benar-benar merasa payah.

"Sanji..." Ucap Zeff lirih. Dia merasa iba melihat tingkah anak angkatnya itu.

Patty yang seperti mendapat angin segar karena kelengahan Sanji, hendak memukul Sanji sekali lagi. Patty yakin kalau kali ini dia pasti akan tepat sasaran meninju wajah Sanji. Namun sayang, seruan tiba-tiba dari Zeff yang menyuruhnya pergi membuatnya sekali lagi gagal untuk memukul wajah sang asisten koki itu. Pada akhirnya Patty-pun pergi dengan menggerutu, dia sangat menyesal karena tadi ada pemilik Zeff yang menyuruhnya pergi sehingga dia tidak bisa memukul Sanji.

"Aku akan turun dan mencari Noa," Ujar Sanji tiba-tiba, dia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dengan agak berat. "Kau Orang tua sialan! Lanjutkan saja perjalananmu, nanti aku dan Noa akan menyusulmu setelah pesta pertunangan Luffy selesai," Ujar Sanji yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Zeff.

Memang saat ini yang harus Zeff lakukan adalah mengangguk –menuruti kemauan anak angkatnya itu, karena dia tahu kalau saat ini Sanji sedang cemas dan marah, dan cara teraman agar cucunya selamat dari amukan Sanji yaitu dengan cara dia menuruti semua yang diminta Sanji.

Zeff hanya memijit dahinya pelan, dia sungguh tak menyangka kalau cucunya akan nekat meninggalkan kapal tanpa izin darinya ataupun Mominya.

"Ah aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang," Pamit Sanji yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya, dia hendak mengambil barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Setelah berkemas, Sanjipun keluar dari kapal Baratie dan mencari Noa.

* * *

Noa berlari sembari merapatkan jubah yang sedang dipakainya. Jubah milik Mominya yang dia curi untuk menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Jubah yang terlalu kebesaran untuk anak seusianya. Jubah yang panjangnya bahkan sampai telangsar di tanah dan membuatnya jatuh berulang kali –karena ketika jubahnya terinjak orang, otomatis Noa akan terjatuh.

'Bruk'

Lagi-lagi Noa terjatuh karena jubah panjangnya itu. Sedikit menghela nafas, Noa-pun bangkit dan akan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi –yeah mungkin sebelum itu dia akan menginjak kaki orang yang membuatnya jatuh terlebih dahulu, agar impas.

"Hey kau tidak apapa?" Tanya seseorang yang menabrak Noa tadi. Dia berjongkok disebelah Noa dan membantunya berdiri. Noa yang merasa familiar dengan suara yang kedengarannya pernah didengarnyapun menoleh.

"Uncle Zoro," Panggil Noa pelan, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya saat ini. Noa merasa tak yakin dengan penglihatannya, dia kucek-kucek matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Tapi tetap saja tidak berubah, yang dilihatnya tetaplah uncle Zoro –orang yang ditemuinya di pulau yang pernah Baratie singgahi sebelumnya. Tapi aneh, bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu lagi? Sungguh sangat kebetulan.

"Oh kau Noa, kita bertemu lagi rupanya, hmm tapi kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Zoro yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan Noa. Noa hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia sedikit blank karena tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Jadi kau beneran uncle Zoro ya? Aku tak menyangka uncle, kau hanya untuk menagih janjiku sampai rela mengikutiku kemari," Ujar Noa dengan cemberut. Dia tak menyangka ada orang yang rela meninggalkan kampungnya hanya untuk mendapat traktiran gratis makan di restaurant mewah Baratie. Noa sangat merasa kecewa, dia kira Zoro adalah orang yang cool, dia kan awalnya sedikit ngefans dengan Zoro.

Zoro memukul kepala Noa sedikit keras, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut hijaunya. Zoro merasa gemas dengan anak yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku kemari untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan nakamaku, aku rasa bos-mu juga akan hadir, dia sudah dipulau ini kan?" Terang Zoro yang membuat Noa ber-ohh ria. Noa tersenyum senang, ternyata dugaannya mengenai uncle Zoro tidak benar. Ternyata uncle Zoro meninggalkan kampungnya bukan untuk menagihnya makan gratis di Baratie.

"Bos Sanji memang ada di pulau ini uncle!" Ujar Noa dengan semangat. Namun Noa teringat kalau dirinya sedang kabur dari sang Momi, membuat semangatnya lentruk seketika. "Bos pasti marah karena aku kabur ke pulau ini, habisnya dia tidak memperbolehkan aku ikut sih, jadi aku kabur deh, tapi kok uncle tahu Bos Sanji sih? Apa uncle temannya?" Tanya Noa sembari memandangi Zoro dengan polos.

"Ah itu... Yeah mungkin bisa dibilang iya bisa juga tidak, aku tak pernah akur dengan Bosmu, oh ya Noa, biar aku yang hadapi Bosmu jika dia memarahimu," Ujar Zoro meneyeringai seram. Sudah lama sekali dia menunggu untuk berkelahi dengan Koki sialan itu.

Tujuh tahun, waktu Zoro yang hilang, waktu yang sangat lama hanya untuk menunggunya, menunggu untuk berjumpa dan berkelahi dengan koki sialan itu.

"Sekarang kau ikut aku, aku akan kerumah nakamaku, aku yakin kita akan bertemu bosmu disana," lanjut Zoro yang kemudian menuntun Noa untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

Sanji melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ditengoknya kanan kiri jalan, barangkali dia akan menemukan anaknya, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Pulau tempat tinggal Nami sudah banyak berubah sekarang, dia hampir tak mengenalinya. Tidak seperti dulu yang bangunannya sangat jarang, sekarang pulau yang sedang ia pijak sudah banyak dipenuhi bangunan, dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk mencari Noa.

"Kemana sih anak itu," Grutu Sanji yang matanya tetap awas mencari disekelilingnya.

"Oi oi Sanji Bro!"

Sanji mempertajam matanya ketika ada orang yang jaraknya 10 meter darinya melambaikan tangan dan memanggil namanya. Orang yang memanggilnya itu kini tengah mendekati dirinya sehingga membuat pandangan Sanji semakin jelas melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Oh kau rupanya Franky, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, Robin chwan~ kau semakin cantik saja~" Puji Sanji ketika dia mendapati Robin juga tengah bersama dengan Franky. "Ah melorine, siapa wanita ini~ cantik sekali~" Puji Sanji ketika menyadari ada orang lain lagi yang bersama Robin dan Franky. Segera saja Sanji mengecup tangan wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Tashigi.

"Dia Tashigi, tunangan Zoro," Ujar Robin yang langsung membuat jantung Sanji seakan membeku. Sanji memang bisa dikatakan playboy, tapi hatinya tidak sekalipun ia berikan pada wanita yang digodanya. Hatinya ia berikan pada Zoro, ayah Noa, orang yang membuatnya patah hati karena bertunangan dengan wanita yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak mungkin memperlakukan Tashigi seperti memperlakukan Robin, Nami ataupun para ladies lain, dia tidak bisa, dia tidak sanggup.

Bagaimanapun hati kecil Sanji menganggap Tashigi adalah rivalnya. Walaupun keseluruhan Sanji tak bersaing secara nyata dengan Tashigi dalam memperebutkan hati Zoro, tapi tetap saja dia merasa berat.

"Oh jadi kau Tashigi ya? Kau banyak berubah jadi aku tak mengenalimu, kau sangat cantik," Puji Sanji jujur, diapun segera melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Tashigi. Sanji merasa miris, dari awal memang cintanya pada Zoro hanyalah cinta sepihaknya.

Jika dia sekarang dibandingkan denga Tashigi, Zoro tentulah akan memilih wanita cantik yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ah tunggu, mengapa dia membandingkan dari parasnya? Melihat dari gender saja sudah tahu siapa yang akan dipilih Zoro bukan? Ck Sanji jadi merasa bodoh.

"Terimakasih banyak Sanji, kau sangat manis sekali," Puji Tashigi sembari tersenyum pada Sanji, membuat Sanji menjadi tak enak hati. Sanji hanya tersenyum simpul mendapat pujian dari Tashigi.

"Kau selama ini pergi kemana saja Sanji? Kau tahu kami sangat merindukanmu," Ujar Robin menyunggingkan wajah terharunya. Maklum saja, dari semua kru, hanya Sanji yang selalu absen tidak hadir di acara yang anggota Topi Jerami buat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Robin chwan~, aku ingin sekali menengokmu, tapi orang tua angkatku Zeff sangat membutuhkanku jadi aku tidak bisa pergi dari Baratie," Ujar Sanji berbohong dengan alasannya. "Oh ya kalian hanya bertiga?" Tanya Sanji yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Zoro. Bukankah harusnya Zoro datang bersama Tashigi?

"Ah kami juga bersama Zoro bro, tapi aku rasa dia tersesat," Ujar Franky yang mengerti maksud Sanji. Dia mengerti kalau Sanji pastilah heran karena Tashigi ada bersamanya dan Robin, tapi Zoro yang merupakan crew Strawhat malah tidak bersama mereka. "...yeah kau sendiri tahu bagaimana dia kan?"

Sanji hanya terkekeh pelan, bahkan usia-pun tidak bisa membuat Zoro berubah dari kebiasaan lamanya itu.

"Huuuh semoga saja penyakit tersesaatnya itu tidak menurun," Ujar Tashigi mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Awas saja kalau penyakit tersesat Zoro bisa menurun pada keturunannya kelak, Tashigi tidak akan memaafkan Zoro selamanya.

Sanji hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Tashigi. Tentu saja Sanji lebih tahu dari Tashigi, dia lebih tahu penyakit tersesat Zoro menurun pada keturunan Zoro atau tidak. Sejenak Sanji merasa menang dari Tashigi.

"Eumm bagaimana kalau kita mencari Marimo sekarang? Yeah agar kita bisa segera ke rumah Nami swan," Usul Sanji yang sebenarnya punya niatan lain, dia sekalian ingin mencari Noa yang kabur darinya. Setelah mendapat anggukan setuju, mereka pun mencari Zoro bersama-sama.

* * *

Noa mengatur nafasnya yang trengah-engah, dia sedari tadi berjalan mengikuti uncle Zoro, namun dia merasa bukannya semakin dekat dengan rumah teman Mominya, malah dia merasa semakin jauh.

"Uncle Zoro, kita berhenti saja dulu! Aku lelah," Ujar Noa yang langsung jatuh bersender di sebuah pohon rindang yang cukup sejuk untuk beristirahat. Zoro menoleh kearah Noa dan mendekati anak itu. Zoro lalu ikut duduk disebelah Noa.

"Kau kurang banyak latihan Noa, berjalan sebentar harusnya tidak mengganggumu jika kau sering berlatih," Ujar Zoro yang langsung memunculkan kedutan diwajah Noa.

Che, tentu saja berjalan sebentar memang tidak akan membuat Noa lelah, tapi berjalan sebentar ala uncle Zoro? Bahkan anak seusianya mungkin sudah mati karena kelelahan.

"Uncle aku mau tidur dulu, terserah deh uncle mau ngomong apa," Ujar Noa yang langsung pergi ke alam mimpinya, meninggalkan Zoro yang masih terjaga.

Zoro hanya menghela nafas pelan, dia kemudian memindahkan kepala Noa untuk bersandar pada pundaknya. Zoro hanya ingin membuat anak yang sedang bersandar pada pundaknya itu merasa nyaman dan tidak terganggu dari tidurnya.

Zoro menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ah entahlah, dia sebenarnya bingung kenapa dia bisa begitu baik pada Noa. Dia bahkan tak bisa akrab dengan anak didiknya di Dojo, tapi dengan Noa –anak yang baru dikenalnya, dia merasa tidak asing.

"–lebih baik aku juga tidur," Gumam Zoro yang dengan kata terakhir itu langsung terlelap menyusul Noa ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Menurut kalian, jika Zoro tersesat disini, mana jalan yang akan dia pilih?" Tanya Franky menunjuk dua jalan yang satu kearah kiri dan yang satu kearah kanan. Sanji berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia menunjuk arah kiri, berbeda arah dengan yang Tashigi tunjuk. "Robin, menurutmu kearah mana?" Tanya Franky yang melihat Robin tidak menunjuk arah manapun.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kita harus dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, Zoro bisa saja ada di jalan kanan maupun kiri," Jawab Robin yang bingung harus memilih yang mana.

"Dua-duanya sama saja menuju kesatu tempat, hanya saja rute yang dipilih Sanji lebih panjang dan jalannya lebih mudah, sedangkan yang dipilih Tashigi lebih pendek tapi jalannya lebih sulit dilalui," Ujar Nami yang muncul dengan Luffy, Chopper, Usop, Brook dan Kaya. "Ah ya Sanji, senang bisa melihatmu lagi," Ujar Nami mengembangkan senyumnya.

Chopper yang melihat Sanji segera saja memeluk sang koki itu. Dari semua kru, Chopper adalah orang yang sering bertemu Sanji, tapi tetap saja Chopper sangat merindukan Sanji. Sanji hanya memeluk balik Chopper dan menatap Nami.

"Nami swan~, aku juga senang bisa melihatmu lagi, aku sangat merindukanmu dan Robin chwan~" Ujar Sanji yang matanya berbentuk love-love.

"Sanji selamat datang kembali," Ujar Luffy dengan senyum yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang Sanji tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Sanji hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyum lebarnya, sudah 7 tahun tak bertemu sang kapten, dia tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang kaptennya pikirkan.

"Oh kau pasti Kaya tunangan Usop, kau sangat cantik~" Puji Sanji yang matanya menemukan sosok asing diiantara nakamanya. Dia kemudian meraih tangan Kaya dan hendak menciumnya. Namun Usop segera saja menarik tangan Kaya dan berdiri di depannya.

"Kesatria Usop tidak akan membiarkan tunangannya diganggu, jadi hadapi dulu aku, Usop sang Kesatria Laut," Ujar Usop bertampang marah, membuat Sanji terkekeh geli. Namun detik berikutnya, Usop malah memeluk Sanji dengan sangat erat. "Ugh kami sangat merindukanmu Sanji," Usop memeluk Sanji sejenak, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian," Ujar Sanji lirih, dia menatap nakama-nakamanya penuh haru.

"Huhuhu saat-saat seperti ini selalu membuatku menangis, walau aku tidak punya air mata," Ujar Brook lalu memeluk Sanji juga. Sanji hanya bisa tertawa kecil, tujuh tahun ternyata tidak membuat sifat-sifat nakamanya berubah.

"Eh kita hampir melupakan Zoro, lebih baik kita segera mencarinya," Ujar Franky menyadarkan teman-temannya akan hilangnya Zoro. Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan mencari Zoro. Mereka memilih rute yang ditunjuk oleh Sanji.

Tentu saja bukan karena mereka takut menghadapi bahaya di rute yang ditunjuk oleh Tashigi. Kalian sendiri tahu kalau bahaya bagi kru topi jerami adalah sebuah tantangan, jadi mereka tentu akan memilih rute yang Tashigi tunjuk sebelum Nami mengatakan kalau bahaya yang dimaksud adalah jurang yang tak ada jembatannya, jadi mereka memutuskan menggunakan rute yang ditunjuk Sanji.

* * *

Sanji menggerutu pelan, ck damn, Zoro dan Noa –dua morimo bodoh yang selalu membuat Sanji repot, entah apapun yang mereka lakukan. Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, dia benar-benar cemas sekarang, bukan cemas karena Zoro tapi karena Noa yang belum juga ditemukan. Sanji tahu Zoro bisa menjaga diri, Zoro kan sudah dewasa, tapi tidak untuk anaknya, anaknya belum bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"OY MINNA~ Aku menemukan Zoro dan anaknya!" Teriak Usop yang segera saja membuat nakama-nakamanya menghampirinya. Usop memegangi dagunya kagum, Zoro dan anaknya sangatlah mirip.

"Anaknya apa Usop? Uwaaahhh kenapa Zoro jadi mengecil," Teriak Luffy panik, dia langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh kecil Noa, dan membuat si anak terbangun. Noa membelalakan matanya kaget karena melihat muka Luffy dekat sekali dengan mukanya, dia segera saja memeluk Zoro guna melindungi diri.

"Hooamm kenapa berisik sekali sih," Ujar Zoro yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia sedikit kaget melihat Luffy dan Usop sekarang ada dihadapannya. "Oh kalian rupanya,"

"Aaaa kau, kau kan Noa," Ujar Chopper tiba-tiba –dia baru bergabung dengan Luffy dan Usop soalnya. Chopper mendekati Noa dan Zoro guna memastikan pengelihatannya, dan ternyata benar, yang dilihatnya adalah Noa, anak Sanji.

"Kau disini juga paman Chopper," Ujar Noa yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Zoro. Noa sedikit rileks karena dia bertemu Chopper yang notabennya adalah teman baik mominya. Noa lega karena itu berarti orang-orang yang mengelilinginya saat ini bukanlah orang-orang jahat.

"A-apa Noa?" Sanji yang mendengar Chopper sedang berbincang dengan Noa pun segera mendekat. Sanji sedikit menggeser Usop guna melihat apa benar yang ada dihadapan para nakamanya saat ini benar anaknya atau bukan.

Sanji shock, dia menatap obyek yang sekarang ada di depannya dengan datar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Noa –anaknya yang ingin dia sembunyikan ada dihadapan nakama-nakamanya sekarang, anaknya ada disebelah ayah kandungnya sendiri, dan harusnya itu tidak terjadi.

"Jadi kau bisa menjelaskan siapa dia Zoro?" Nami menunjuk Noa. "...dia memang mirip denganmu sih, tapi apa benar dia anakmu?" Tanya Nami yang mulai mengintrogasi Zoro. Zoro hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah Nami sendiri tahu kalau dia dan Tashigi belum menikah, dia PeDeKaTe sama Tashigi saja setelah dia berhasil mengalahkan Mihawk, jadi mana mungkin dia punya anak sebesar Noa?

"Aku rasa koki sialan itu bisa menjelaskannya," Tunjuk Zoro kearah Sanji dengan muka menyebalkan. Semua orang yang tadinya menatap Zoro dan Noa sekarang teralihkan menatap kearah Sanji –termasuk juga Noa.

Noa yang matanya mendapati kehadiran Sanji hanya bisa menunduk ke tanah, dia tidak mau menatap Mominya, dia sungguh merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Baratie tanpa izin.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sanji gugup. Jantungnya sekarang berdegup kencang mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan Zoro. Apa mungkin Zoro tahu status Noa? Apa Zoro tahu Noa adalah anak Zoro? Kenapa dia meminta Sanji menjelaskan? Sungguh ini membuat Sanji merasa tidak nyaman.

Sementara itu Chopper menatap Sanji khawatir, reindeer itu hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya rapat, dia benar-benar tidak ingin ikut campur, dia takut jika dia bicara maka hasilnya akan fatal.

"Ck lama tidak bertemu tak kusangka kau malah menjadi tuli, sudah tua rupanya kau koki sialan heh," Ejek Zoro menyeringai lebar, sudah lama rasanya tidak memulai perkelahian dengan Sanji, sungguh membuatnya merasa rindu.

Zoro menanti-nanti reaksi Sanji, dia sudah berantisipasi menyiapkan pedangnya kalau-kalau Sanji melayangkan tendangan karena hinaannya. Namun sangat disayangkan oleh Zoro, ternyata Sanji tidak bereaksi apa-apa, mata Sanji sekarang malah hanya fokus pada Noa.

"Jadi Sanji, siapa anak itu?" Tanya Nami sambil menunjuk Noa.

Sanji yang ditanyai oleh Nami hanya bisa diam. Sanji menatap Nami sebentar, lalu mengalihkannya dengan menatap Noa lagi. Sanji sungguh merasa sangat tidak nyaman mendapat pandangan penuh tanya dari nakama-nakamanya itu.

"...e-"

"Che koki sialan benar-benar tuli," Cemooh Zoro dengan penuh kebencian. "Witch, Noa itu pelayan di Baratie, dia bekerja dengan koki sialan itu," Jelas Zoro pada Nami.

Mendengar ucapan Zoro, Sanjipun menoleh kearah pendekar pedang nomor satu itu. Entah sekarang Sanji harus merasa lega atau merasa sedih. Lega karena ternyata Zoro belum tahu kalau Noa adalah anak kandungnya, dan sedih karena dia masih harus menutup mulut tentang siapa ayah kandung Noa sebenarnya.

"Benar begitu Sanji?" Tanya Luffy kali ini angkat bicara.

"Yeah bisa dibilang begitu kapten," Ujar Sanji yang sekarang mendekat kearah Noa. Dia berjongkok dihadapan Noa dan melepaskan jubah miliknya dari tubuh Noa, dia merasa tak tega melihat Noa yang gelisah karena kepanasan. Sementara itu Noa masih menunduk ke tanah dan mata Zoro tak lepas dari gerak-gerik Sanji.

"Zoro lain kali aku akan mengikat tangan kita agar kau tak tersesat lagi, kau membuat kami lelah karena mencarimu bodoh!" Omel Tashigi memukul kepala Zoro dengan pedang yang dibawanya (pedangnya masih berbalut sarung) membuat Zoro menoleh kearah tunangannya itu dengan cemberut.

Zoro menggerutu pelan setelah mendapat pukulan dari Tashigi, ck rasanya sakit sekali seperti pukulan Kuina. Tapi apapun yang dilakukan Tashigi tak pernah membuat dia benar-benar marah, yeah karena Tashigi sangat mirip dengan Kuina dan dia menyukainya, itulah mengapa hubungan mereka masih berjalan sampai sekarang.

Sanji melirik kearah Tashigi yang masih memarahi Zoro, dia sungguh merasa iri pada Tashigi yang bisa dekat sekali dengan Zoro. Sanji memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, entahlah~ dia merasa seperti seorang istri yang melihat suaminya selingkuh di depan matanya sendiri, sungguh menyaitkan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, aku rasa hari sudah semakin sore," Ajak Nami yang langsung dapat anggukan setuju dari Luffy. Nami dan Luffy memimpin jalan di depan, karena mereka yang paling tahu seluk beluk desa Nami. Di belakangnya Usop dan Kaya mengikuti mereka, kemudian disusul oleh Sanji dan Noa, dibelakang Sanji dan Noa ada Robin dan Franky, lalu diikuti oleh Zoro dan Tashigi, dan terakhir ada Brook dan Chopper dibarisan paling belakang.

Sanji melirik kearah Noa yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, dia tahu anaknya sekarang pasti tengah merasa menyesal. Tapi toh Sanji tak peduli, dia tak mau menegor Noa terlebih dahulu sebelum Noa meminta maaf padanya.

Sementara itu dari sudut pandang Zoro, dia mengira Noa tengah ketakutan, dia beransumsi seperti itu karena Noa sedari tadi hanya menunduk ketanah dan jalannya tak fokus. Bagaimanapun Noa adalah pelayan Sanji, jadi kalau Noa melanggar perintah Sanji, mungkin dia akan dipecat, mungkin itu alasannya kenapa Noa hanya diam saja.

Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tak mungkin berdiam diri sementara Noa merasa tak nyaman dengan Sanji, itu sungguh membuatnya terganggu.

Zoro mengambil langkah menyejajari langkah Sanji dan Noa, dan kemudian memutus tautan tangan mereka. Sanji menatap Zoro kaget, dan lebih kaget lagi ketika Zoro tiba-tiba membopong Noa. Sanji membeku, tak pernah disepanjang hidupnya dia berharap Noa bisa digendong oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri seperti anak-anak lain. Dia terlalu sadar kalau itu mungkin hanya mimpi makanya segera saja ia menghapusnya. Namun apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sungguh sangat diluar dugaan.

"Uncle Zoro," Ucap Noa lirih, dia merasa lega sebenarnya. Setidaknya digendongan Zoro dia akan merasa lebih nyaman dari pada harus bergandengan tangan dengan Mominya yang mendiaminya karena masih marah padanya.

"Oi Marimo apa yang kau lakukan!" Ujar Sanji dengan suara keras, sebenarnya dia hanya merasa bingung.

Zoro menatap Sanji kemudian memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Bukan aku koki sialan, tapi kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat takut Noa!" Ujar Zoro menatap tajam Sanji. Sanji hanya diam, dia menatap kearah Noa yang membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Zoro. Sanji menghela nafas berat, mungkin Zoro memang benar kalau dia membuat Noa takut, tapi tunggu... itukan bukan urusan Zoro, iyakan?

"Aku tidak membuatnya takut," Sanji mencoba membela dirinya.

"Iya kau membuatnya takut," Bantah Zoro mendeathglare Sanji.

"Terserah saja apa katamu Marimo," Ujar Sanji mengalah.

"..."

"..."

"Che kau menyebalkan," Zoro menggumam pelan. Dia sungguh merasa kecewa sekali dengan jawaban dari Sanji. Menurutnya Sanji yang sekarang bukanlah Sanji yang dulu. Sanji yang dulu itu adalah Sanji yang tidak pernah mau mengalah darinya, Sanji yang selalu berkelahi dengannya setiap waktu, Sanji yang selalu membuat Zoro kesal.

Zoro melirik kearah Sanji, walau kelihatannya mereka jalan berdampingan, tapi Zoro merasa Sanji tidak berada disampingnya. Dia merasa koki sialan yang selama ini dia kenal sudah menghilang.

"Franky apa mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja?" Bisik Robin pada Franky yang ada disampingnya, sedaritadi dia memperhatikan tingkah Zoro dan Sanji. Entahlah~ Robin merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka, tetapi dia tidak mengetahuinya. Sungguh jika keadaannya seperti ini, Robin lebih suka melihat Zoro dan Sanji berkelahi dari pada saling diam satu sama lain.

"Aku rasa mereka baik-baik saja, mereka sepertinya sudah bisa bersikap dewasa dan tidak lagi ingin membunuh satu sama lain," Ujar Franky membalas bisikan dari Robin.

'Tapi... aku rasa tidak begitu,' Batin Robin, dia menatap kearah Zoro dan Sanji yang berdiam satu sama lain. Robin kemudian tersenyum pada Franky sebagai jawaban kalau dia menyetujui ucapan Franky, walau sebenarnya tidak.

"Mereka memang baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak baik, ck Zoro selalu seenaknya sendiri meninggalkanku," Ucap Tashigi cemberut, dia ternyata sedari tadi pasang telinga di pembicaraan Robin dan Franky.

"Dia memang selalu begitu," Ucap Robin menatap Tashigi dengan tersenyum simpul. Tashigi hanya ber-ohh ria dan tetap berjalan dengan menceritakan kelakuan-kelakuan Zoro yang membuatnya kesal, dia menumpahkan semuanya pada Robin dan Franky. Robin dan Franky hanya mendengarkan dengan baik dan sesekali juga ikut melontarkan pendapat mereka, tenang saja... mereka netral kok, tidak akan membuat nama Zoro jatuh dimata tunangannya itu.

* * *

Nami membuka pintu rumahnya, disana Nojiko sudah menyambut Nami dan nakama-nakamanya di ruang tamu. Nojiko menyapa mereka dengan senyum simpulnya, dia teramat bahagia mengetahui Nami sekarang mempunyai banyak teman yang menyayanginya, dan dia juga bahagia karena adik kecilnya akan segera bertunangan dengan Luffy, dia lega akan ada yang menjaga adiknya itu.

"Selamat datang, ayo kalian semua masuk, aku akan membuatkan jus jeruk untuk kalian," Ujar Nojiko yang langsung menuju dapur.

"Wah Nami, rumahmu banyak berubah ya," Ujar Usop menatap kagum dekorasi baru yang ada di rumah Nami.

Rumah Nami memang sengaja di renovasi oleh Nojiko untuk menyambut kepulangan Nami dari petualangannya. Nojiko hanya ingin membuat Nami bahagia dengan menciptakan suasana baru.

"Tidak banyak Usop, hanya ada 2 kamar tambahan dan sedikit funitur yang di ubah," Ujar Nami yang lalu mengajak teman-temannya untuk duduk.

"Emmm aku rasa kau bisa menunjukan dimana kamar tamunya? Noa tertidur dan aku tak mungkin membangunkannya," Ujar Zoro yang langsung dapat anggukan dari Nami. Nami-pun membimbing Zoro ke kamar guna menidurkan Noa di tempat tidur, lalu setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke ruang tamu. Sebenarnya Sanji ingin ikut menidurkan Noa, tapi ia menahan dirinya, dia tidak mungkin menunjukan perhatiannya pada Noa di depan nakama-nakamanya, terlebih dia kan dikenal sangat tidak toleran kepada lelaki.

"Okay guys, kalian dengarkan aku, disini totoal ada 5 kamar, aku menempatkan Tashigi dan Kaya dalam satu kamar, kamarnya ada disebelah kamar mandi, dan kamar yang akan ditempatiku dan Robin ada disebelahnya," Terang Nami yang langsung dapat anggukan mengerti dari Robin, Tashigi dan Kaya.

"Nah baiklah untuk kalian boys, kalian atur sendiri dimana kalian akan tidur, disini yang tersisa adalah kamar dekat ruang tamu, kamar dekat pintu belakang dan kamar dekat ruang makan, aku rasa Luffy bisa membagi kalian kedalam beberapa kelompok," Ujar Nami selesai menjelaskan.

"Tunggu Nami, lalu bagaimana dengan Nojiko?" Tanya Robin heran. Pasalnya Nami bilang kamarnya ada lima, dan yang dua kan udah dipakai oleh para wanita, lalu berarti lebih tiga, tapi Nami menyerahkan ketiga kamar itu untuk kamar laki-laki, dia tak menyebut nama Nojiko.

"Aku akan tinggal dirumah suamiku tentu saja Robin," Jawab Nojiko yang baru datang. Dia menaruh gelas yang berisi jus jeruk dihadapan nakama-nakama Nami. Robin hanya mengangguk, dia mengerti sekarang.

"Oh ya karena kita kedatangan tamu baru yaitu Noa, maka aku memutuskan Sanji harus sekamar dengan Noa, karena mereka saling kenal," Ujar Luffy yang dapat anggukan setuju dari Sanji. Luffy benar kalau Sanji harus sekamar dengan Noa, karena Sanji tak mungkin tega membiarkan anaknya tidur dengan orang lain selain dirinya, karena Sanji takut anaknya tidak akan merasa nyaman.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin ditempatkan dengan Noa," Ujar Zoro tiba-tiba dan langsung dapat tatapan kaget dari nakama-nakamanya terutama Sanji. "–aku tak mungkin membiarkan Noa uring-uringan karena harus tidur dengan Bosnya di Baratie, dia pasti akan merasa tak enak hati dan tak nyaman," lanjut Zoro menjelaskan. Sedangkan Sanji hanya menatap Zoro tak percaya, dia mana mungkin membuat Noa merasa tak nyaman? Dia kan ibunya Noa, dimana-mana seorang anak pasti akan merasa nyaman bersama ibunya kan? Ck Zoro itu... andai saja dia tahu apa status Sanji bagi Noa.

"Aku tidak setuju, aku rasa aku yang harusnya tidur dengan Sanji dan Noa, aku sudah akrab dengan Noa sedari dia kecil," Ujar Chopper mengacungkan diri. Dia sebisa mungkin akan menjauhkan Sanji dan Noa dari Zoro, karena dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Luffy menyetujui permintaan Zoro, dia tidak mau ada hal buruk terjadi pada Sanji lagi.

"Tidak bisa, aku yang usul duluan," Ujar Zoro tak mau kalah.

"Ta-tapi aku yang ke-kenal Noa duluan," Chopper tergagap, dia juga tak mau kalah, dia sebisa mungkin akan mengalahkan perdebatan dengan Zoro, walaupun sebenarnya dia takut sekali dengan Zoro, apa lagi wajah seramnya sekarang ini.

"Wah sepertinya sekamar dengan NoaNoa sangat mengasikan sehingga dia diperebutkan, aku juga mau sekamar dengan NoaNoa," Brook malah ikut-ikutan mengacungkan diri, memunculkan tanda siku-siku di jidat Sanji.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau," Usop juga ikut-ikutan usul.

"Aku juga bro, aku mau juga!" Ujar Franky tidak mau kalah.

"Uwahhh sepertinya menyenangkan, aku juga mau Noa!" Kali ini Luffy yang bersuara.

"BAKA! Kalian pikir Noa itu mainan atau apa?" Nami menggebrak meja dengan mata yang berapi-api. "Ugh kalian selalu membuatku pusing," Ujar Nami yang kemudian memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Nami lebih baik kau saja yang tentukan pembagian kamarnya, agar mereka tak ribut," Saran Robin yang dapat persetujuan dari semuanya.

Nami memegang dagunya seraya berpikir, di dalam pikiranya dia hanya mempertimbangkan dua orang yaitu antara Zoro dan Chopper. Menurut Nami kedua orang itu mempunyai keseriusan dalam mengajukan usul, jadi dia memilih mereka.

Nami semakin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Kalau dia memilih Zoro, mungkin akan banyak barang-barang yang rusak, Sanji dan Zoro kan dulu sering berkelahi. Tapi kalau dia memilih Chopper, otomatis tempat tidurnya tidak muat, misal Franky dengan Brook satu kamar, lalu Zoro, Luffy dan Usop satu kamar, itu akan sangat buruk, Zoro kan badannya besar, jadi kasihan Luffy dan Usop.

"Hah sudah kuputuskan," Ujar Nami lesu. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Zoro, Sanji dan Noa satu kamar, Luffy, Usop dan Chopper satu kamar, terakhir Franky dan Brook satu kamar, ingat ini sudah keputusan final, aku sudah mempertimbangkannya berdasarkan perhitungan lebar tubuh kalian dengan tempat tidur yang akan kalian tempati, jadi jangan ada yang protes," Ujar Nami mendeathglare nakama-nakama boys-nya.

Sanji hanya bisa menangkupkan bibirnya, dia tadi niatnya ingin protes dengan keputusan Nami, tapi ya sudahlah. Dia tak bisa menentang keputusan Nami, bagaimanapun Nami adalah ladies dan keputusannya harus di dukung oleh gentleman seperti dirinya.

"Aku rasa kalian bisa pergi ke kamar kalian, pilih kamar sesuai yang kalian suka, yeah walau mungkin untuk Zoro dan Sanji kamarnya sudah pasti mau tidak mau adalah kamar yang ditempati Noa saat ini," Ujar Nami menunjuk Zoro dan Sanji secara bergantian.

Sanji dan Zoro mengangguk mengerti, mereka pun pergi ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat, yeah sama seperti nakama-nakama boys mereka yang sudah pergi duluan ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Sanji melangkah duluan dengan diikuti Zoro dibelakangnya. Sanji sekarang benar-benar merasa gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup? Dia nanti akan sekamar dengan orang yang dia suka, dengan orang yang selama ini dia harapkan selalu disisinya.

Sanji membuka pintu kamar yang ada dihadapannya, kemudian dia mendekati Noa yang tengah tertidur. Ck baru ditinggal sebentar saja badan Noa sudah penuh keringat, membuat pakaian yang digenakan Noa menjadi basah.

Sanji menghela nafas jengah, dia terpaksa harus mengganti pakaian Noa disaat anak itu sedang tertidur. Memang bukan hal yang baru sih, tapi dia selalu malas jika harus melakukannya, makanya waktu di Baratie sebelum Noa tidur, Sanji selalu menyuruh anak itu untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sanji membuka barang bawaannya, dia hanya membawa sedikit pakaian untuk dirinya dan Noa. Sanji mengambil sepasang baju tidur milik Noa, dan kemudian dia mencoba melepas baju Noa.

"Oi apa yang mau kau lakukan koki sialan?" Tanya Zoro mendekat kearah Sanji dan duduk di kasur –di samping Noa yang tengah tertidur.

"Aku mau mengganti baju Noa, dia akan kepanasan kalau bajunya tidak diganti," Ujar Sanji yang melepas baju Noa dengan cekatan. Sanji melakukannya tanpa mengusik tidur Noa.

"Ohhh," Jawab Zoro singkat. "–oi koki sialan, ayah atau ibu Noa itu bekerja di Baratie ya?" Tanya Zoro menatap Sanji yang tengah melipat baju Noa. Zoro benar-benar penasaran dengan latar belakang Noa.

"Mmmm yeah hanya Momi Noa yang bekerja di Baratie," Jawab Sanji yang masih melipat baju Noa. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apapa, aku hanya menebak kalau Noa mungkin takut Mominya diganggu olehmu makanya saat aku menawarinya ikut kelas Dojo dia menolaknya, katanya ada yang harus dia jaga di Baratie," Jawab Zoro yang membuat Sanji ingin tertawa terbahak. OH MY GOD, andaikan saja Zoro tahu siapa Momi Noa, Zoro tak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu, mana mungkin Sanji akan menggoda dirinya sendiri coba? Yang benar saja.

Tapi... kalau memang benar hal yang harus dijaga oleh Noa di Baratie adalah Momi Noa seperti yang Zoro katakan, itu sungguh benar-benar membuatnya tersentuh. Eh tapi tunggu... Zoro mengajak Noa ikut Dojo? Sebenarnya Noa dan Zoro itu sudah saling kenal sejak kapan?

"Sejak kapan kau kenal Noa?" Tanya Sanji menatap Zoro dengan penuh selidik.

"Eumm sejak Baratie singgah di pulau tempat tinggalku," Jawab Zoro apa adanya.

"Kapan Baratie singgah di pulaumu? Aku merasa tak pernah– tunggu aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau punya kampung halaman," Sanji memincingkan matanya kearah Zoro. Bertahun-tahun dia dan Zoro hidup dalam satu kapal, Zoro tak pernah menceritakan kampung halamannya pada dirinya.

"Apa aku tak memberitahumu? Aku pikir aku sudah menceritakan kampung halamanku pada semua kru," Ujar Zoro bingung, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kau yakin aku belum menceritakannya padamu?" Tanya Zoro lagi.

"Belum,"

"Kau yakin koki sialan? Coba diingat lagi,"

"Belum,"

"Yakin?"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, aku mau memasak untuk makan malam," Ujar Sanji dingin. Entahlah~ perasaan Sanji kali ini benar-benar campur aduk, marah iya, kecewa iya, sakit hati iya, nerves iya, degdegan iya, cinta Zoro iya #Abaikan.

'Aku rasanya sudah menceritakan tentang kampung halamanku pada nakama-nakamaku,' Batin Zoro bingung.

Zoro melirik Noa yang tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya. Noa tertidur dengan damai sekali, seperti tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Ck bahkan anak yang ada disampinya ini tidak bangun ketika Sanji mengganti pakaiannya, mungkin karena kelelahan jadi Noa tidur seperti orang mati.

Zoro mengusap dahi Noa yang berkeringat, melihat Noa tertidur, Zoro jadi mengantuk. Zoro menguap lebar, mungkin tidur sebentar sembari menunggu masakan Sanji matang tidak buruk juga.

Akhirnya Zoropun ikut berbaring dan terlelap di samping Noa.

* * *

**Big thanks for :  
**

**JunKagamineLenlouch D ZoSanLu ~**Awaw Sanji emang kasihan, biar Sanji ma saya saja ya dr pd sama Zoro dianya menderita *diHajar Zoro*

**jesper.s ~**Belum tamat koq, jangan ngatain saya manis, saya ga akan senang disebut manis lho \(^,^)/ *jingkrak-jingkrak ala Chopper*

**Prissycatice ~**Bunuh aja Zoro, biar q ga ada saingan dapetin Sanji *ditebas Zoro*

**Yuzu-Ka ~**Ayo kita cekek Zoro bareng2 XDD (modus) *ditendang Zoro ke laut*

**paradisaea Rubra ~**Ampun~ hwehehe janji sering update deh klw ga males *plak *digebugi Rubra*

**Hiria-ka ~**Aduh kau membuatku jadi blushing awawaw *cium Hiria-chan* go Zosan!

* * *

**Curhat :** Suka ga sih ngeliat Sanji disakiti ma Zoro? Kalau aku sih suka banget tapi akhirnya harus happy ending, begitu pula jika Zoro yang disakiti Sanji. Aku suka doujinshi **Lover Boy **sayangnya ceritanya kurang panjang, terus aku juga suka fanfic-fanfic milik New Neon (dia author fav-q), kalau yang suka Zosan baca deh ff-nya dia, bagus-bagus lho!

AKU SUKA ZOSAN! MEREKA SWEET! Mereka punya dunia mereka sendiri, mereka mengerti satu sama lain.

GO ZOSAN!


End file.
